pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Milotic
Vs. Milotic is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 6/9/2018. Story The S.S. Libra sails across the ocean, with several passengers gathered on the deck. By the bow is a pool area, children splashing as they jump in. A sailor is on the deck, when children shout and point up to the sky. Charizard roars as it flies through the sky, descending and landing on deck. Ian and Crystal climb off its back. Sailor: Hey! Hey! You can’t land here! You need a ticket to get on the ship! Voice: Hey, don’t sweat it man. I’ve got their tickets. The sailor turns around, as Brendan and Max approach. Max is several inches taller, now around Brendan’s shoulders in height. He wears a similar outfit, with a green shirt with a collar and beige cargo pants that match his increased size. Max runs over towards Ian, giving him a hug. Brendan approaches the sailor, showing him the unprocessed tickets. The sailor looks confused, but allows it. He walks off as Brendan approaches Ian, the two clasping hands and getting a good shake. Brendan: Glad you two could make it. Your tickets. Crystal: Thank you so much! I can’t believe you scored us seats for the Gym Leader Tournament! Brendan: (Boldly) Well when you’re the child of a gym leader in said tournament, you can sorta get whatever you want. Max: Guess what Ian! I got my first Pokémon! Crystal: You turned ten already?! Wow, that’s incredible! Who is it? Max: Why don’t you see for yourself? Come on out! Max pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it to the sky. It opens up, as a Ralts comes out. Ralts: Ralts! Ralts falls down, as Max catches it in his arms. He giggles as Ralts laughs with excitement. Ian: You went back for this little guy? Max: Hm-hmm! On my birthday, Dad and Brendan took me back to Izabe Island to find Ralts. And it was waiting for me! Just like it said it would! Ralts: (Happily) Ralts! Ralts! Crystal: I’m so happy for you! (Looks around) This ship seems incredible! Brendan: Yep! The S.S. Libra, one of the greatest luxury ship in the world! Traveling to almost every region in the world. Ian stops for a moment, puzzled. Ian: S.S. Libra, huh? Pretty sure this is the ship I boarded to head to Kanto the first time. Max: That sounds like you’ve gone on a round trip for your journey! Crystal: Where are all the gym leaders? I can’t wait to see all of them from Sinnoh! And to meet new ones! Crystal takes off running inside, as Ian returns Charizard and lets Piplup out. Piplup: Piplup! Ian: Well, you heard the lady. Max: Lady? Sounds like she’s come quite a long way. Brendan told me that she went from being Professor Oak’s assistant to traveling with you! And I saw you two battle on TV! It looked awesome! Ian: It was. Come on. Ian heads in after Crystal, Max looking slightly irritated. Max: (Flatly) Okay, you were right. He does like her. Brendan: Eck-hem! I believe the bet was… Max: (Flatly) You are the smartest, strongest trainer I’ve ever known. Brendan: That’s right. Max: (Teasingly) Besides dad, of course. Brendan: That, was not the deal. End Scene The main ballroom is filled with people, with rich people, trainers and standard passengers mingling with gym leaders. The gym leaders have tables based off region, with the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh leaders in designated areas. Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Franklin, Janine, Blaine, Elise, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Chuck, Danny, Clair, Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Norman, Winona, Tate & Lisa, Juan, Roark, Gardenia, Maylene, Crasher Wake, Fantina, Byron, Candice and Volkner are all there. Crystal is over in the Sinnoh section, chatting with Gardenia and Candice. Max and Brendan are in the Hoenn area, Max running over towards Roxanne. Max: Miss Roxanne! Roxanne: Hello there Max. I see that you’ve gotten your first Pokémon there! Max: Yep! Ralts here is a good friend I met on my last journey! Ralts: Ralts! Ralts! Max: And once this tournament is over, I’ll travel the Hoenn region and challenge you! Roxanne: I look forward to it! Brendan stands by Norman, the two watching Max gleefully running around with Ralts. Norman: He seems happy. Brendan: He’s finally got the chance to become a trainer. What’d you expect? Norman gives Brendan a stern look, as Brendan retreats down a bit. Norman: I guess so. You’ll keep an eye on him. Brendan: Dad, he doesn’t need me for that. He was more knowledgeable than me when we traveled together. He’d be better off going solo. Ian is over in the Johto section, shaking hands with Danny. Ian: I’m surprised they let you be gym leader! Danny: There was some rocky moments at first. But every loss was a learning experience, and I was soon as good as any of them. Sure, Pryce is still the best of us, but I like to think I’m getting close. Ian: Have you seen him? Since he was found? Danny: Yeah, once. He visited the gym pretty recently. He was offered the position back, and I was fully ready to give it up. He turned it down though. Ian: Probably good for him. And great for you. One day I’ll swing by so we can have a battle. Danny: Holding you to that. Ian and Piplup head off, as he’s jumped from behind. Misty clings to his back, her hair now longer and styled up in front. She lets go, allowing Ian the opportunity to turn and look at her. Ian: Misty. Keeping the gym open? Misty: Of course! After taking my position back, there was no problem with the PIA. And you’ve been busy as well! Runner up of the Sinnoh League! And your Piplup is so cute! Misty pinches Piplup’s cheek, pulling on it. Piplup is irritated by this, pulling himself away. Piplup: (Defiant) Lup! Misty: So adorable! Ian: And tough too. How about a battle? For old times sake. Misty: Ha! You do realize that I’m getting ready for this gym leader tournament? And that everyone will most likely be watching? Ian: Is that a problem for you? Misty: None at all! Clear the floor! Misty runs back, as the crowd separates around her. Misty draws a Pokéball, throwing it and choosing Milotic. Its eyebrows are long, revealing it is female. Milotic: Milo! Ian: So that Feebas evolved, huh? Piplup, how about a challenge? Piplup: (Ready) Piplup. Piplup hops off Ian’s shoulder, as the crowd as now circled around the battlefield. Crystal pushes her way to the front, letting out a pensive sigh. Crystal: Why am I not surprised? Brendan: I don’t think anyone here who knows of him is surprised. Ian: Hydro Pump! Misty: Scald! Piplup forms a bubble in his beak, firing a powerful stream of water. Milotic spews Scalding water, countering and blocking the attack. Piplup then glows blue and forms a Whirlpool, throwing it. Misty: Light Screen then Dragon Breath! A pink circular shield forms around Milotic, reducing the power of Whirlpool. Milotic is encircled by energy, as she fires a blue Dragon Breath at Piplup. Piplup takes it, tumbling back. Ian: Drill Peck! Misty: Blizzard! Piplup glows with a yellow bird aura, as he shoots forward with Drill Peck. Milotic breathes a Blizzard, Piplup spinning directly into it. His attack absorbs the Blizzard, expanding the size and power of his attack. He slams into Milotic, causing her to slither back. Misty: Not bad! Dragon Breath! Ian: Whirlpool! Milotic fires Dragon Breath, while Piplup forms a Whirlpool as a shield. The Whirlpool takes the Dragon Breath, it erupting like a geyser and dispersing the water. Piplup shoots forward with Drill Peck. Misty: I thought that’d be your next move! Milotic, give it a Scald! Milotic spews Scald, hitting Piplup. Piplup is pushed back, as he rolls on the ground from the heat of the attack. He stands up, shaking it off. Ian: Hydro Pump! Piplup fires Hydro Pump, it slamming into the Light Screen surrounding Milotic. Misty has a wide smile at this. Misty: Did you really think you could beat me with a Water Pokémon? That’s my specialty! Milotic, hit them again with Scald! Ian: (Grins) Redirect it! Whirlpool! Milotic spews Scald, as Piplup motions his arms and spins on his feet. The Scald circles Piplup without touching it, as Piplup increases its size to attack. Milotic is hit by the Scald, her being burned by it. Misty: No way! Ian: We’re just as proficient in manipulating water as you are. Misty: Light Screen! Ian: Drill Peck! Milotic uses Light Screen, which fades from view afterwards. Piplup rams into Milotic with Drill Peck, him recoiling back as if running into a steel wall. Milotic smirks, then grimaces as she suffers from the burn. Misty: Milotic’s ability is Marvel Scale. When she has a status condition like a burn, then her defense increases by 50%. Between a defensive rise and our Light Screen, you can’t beat us! Dragon Breath! Ian: Hydro Pump! Piplup remains at Milotic’s base, as the two clash Dragon Breath and Hydro Pump. The attacks collapse on each other, blowing Piplup away. Milotic suffers from a burn, as a voice gets on the intercom. Attendent: Attention all passengers. We are on our final approach to Orre Colosseum Harbor. Please gather all of your personal belongings and prepare to disembark. Thank you for sailing with S.S. Libra. '' Ian’s face turns a pale white, as he steps back in horror. Misty notices this, looking concerned. Misty: Are you alright? Ian returns Piplup, as he keeps backing away. Ian: You heard them. We’re almost at our destination. We’ll finish this another time. Misty: Oh, fine. I’m holding you to that! Ian nods, as he takes off in a hastened sprint. Crystal: Huh? Hey, Ian! Crystal, Brendan and Max run after Ian, who pushes his way through the crowd to get to the deck. Along the way, he turns his head to the side, spotting Elise and Togetic watching him go by. He looks back forward, as he keeps going. The crowd dies down, Elise remaining in place. Togetic: (Worried) Toge toge. Elise: I know you wanna see him again. But he’s not ready yet. He said we’d battle when I became gym leader and he became champion. (Chuckles) I think he’d be ashamed if we met up with him now. Ian makes it onto the deck, opening a Pokéball and choosing Charizard. Charizard: (Roars) Ian: We need to go. As fast as you can. Ian starts to climb on Charizard’s back, as Crystal grabs him by the arm. He tries to tug away, but Crystal keeps her grip. Crystal: Ian! I thought you wanted to see the tournament too! Would you really just leave me?! Ian: Max was right. This is a full circle trip. I am not going back there! Crystal: What, to Orre? What’s so wrong with it? Ian stops resisting, as he climbs off Charizard. He looks towards the ground and faces away from Crystal. Ian: It’s, home. Orre is where I’m from, and I had no intention of ever going back. '' Main Events * Ian and Crystal rejoin with Brendan and Max as they head to Orre for the Gym Leader Tournament. * Max reveals he's ten years old and went back for his friend Ralts, which is his starter Pokémon. * Ian reveals he is from the Orre region, and does not desire to go back. * Misty's Feebas is revealed to have evolved into Milotic, and being female. ** She has learned Blizzard and has the ability Marvel Scale. * Ian and Elise see each other, for a brief moment, for the first time since they stopped traveling together. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Sailor Gym Leaders * Gardenia * Candice * Roxanne * Norman * Danny * Misty * Elise * Brock * Lt. Surge * Erika * Franklin * Janine * Blaine * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Jasmine * Chuck * Clair * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Tate * Lisa * Juan * Roark * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Volkner Pokémon * Charizard (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Ralts (Max's) * Milotic (Misty's) * Togetic (Elise's) Trivia * It is revealed that Brendan is the one who called Ian at the end of the previous episode. * The S.S. Libra is a major cargo ship from Pokémon XD. * The growth of characters is mentioned briefly, such as Max becoming a trainer and Ian's crush on Crystal. ** Max first met his Ralts back in Vs. Shiftry. * Misty obtaining a Feebas back in Vs. Wailmer was set up for her to have a Milotic here. * A second gym leader tournament, this time featuring the gym leaders of Gen I-IV, will occur at Orre Colosseum. * Danny mentions Pryce, it revealing that he has fully recovered from being frozen in Vs. Lickilicky. * Elise and Togetic get a passing glance of Ian, Togetic wanting to see him. * It is finally officially confirmed that he is from the Orre region. While it has been hinted at for years, this episode confirms it. * This is the first time that Ian doesn't want to do something, and becomes visibly pale at the concept of returning to Orre. * Aside from Conway, Dawn and Wendy, all of Ian's travel companions appear in this episode. This features the most amount of them in one episode, with 5 others not counting Ian. * Fun Fact: With the debut of the Marvel Scale ability, a total of 96 out of the 233 possible abilities as of Gen VII has been featured in the franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre